


Battle of Hogwarts: Fiendfyre Flight

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon Illustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Deathly Hallows, chapter 35 - "The Battle of Hogwarts."  Harry and Draco escape from the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of Hogwarts: Fiendfyre Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the HP Art Project in 2008.

  
**The Battle of Hogwarts: Fiendfyre Flight**


End file.
